Most baking in combination microwave/convection ovens is performed using a method commonly referred to as "time baking". A time bake operating mode is a time controlled operating mode characterized by the application of convection or thermal heat to a food item for a fixed period of time selected by an operator. When the selected time expires, the application of heat automatically terminates. For bakery goods, for example, the time period input typically should be a minimum time period required to cook the food load to a desired doneness and color. Using the minimum time period assures that the food will be inspected by an operator before any significant overcooking.
Selecting the minimum time period for cooking creates a need for a "finishing touch" cooking time period of one or two minutes to achieve optimum doneness and browning. With a typical microwave/convection oven, the oven must be reprogrammed to cook for the one or two minute finishing touch time period. Such reprogramming after cooking has terminated may require the operator to look up the last temperature setting, and then make 7-8 key entries. Such reprogramming is an inconvenience for the operator.
It would be desirable to eliminate the requirement that the operator make numerous key entries for such finishing touch cooking time period. It also would be desirable to eliminate such key entry requirement without resulting in any substantial overcooking of food.